Friendship is Wibbly Wobbly
by TheAxiom
Summary: Many MLP/Doctor Who crossovers have been made. A lot of them have been criticized as being too similar and unoriginal not saying they are bad , but this one is much different. I don't think I can make a summary for this while having it be spoiler-free. This is my first fan-fic, and all hateful comments and trolling will be accepted.


"Oh... my... GOD!" the Doctor was out of breath. He had just ran for his life to the TARDIS, and he was either racing against time to beat everything he hated, or being chased by everything that could hate him, including the Family of Blood. He shut the door behind Brittany as she dove into the TARDIS.

"We have to get to that other universe fast, before the Sontarons, or the Daleks, or," he gulped, "the weeping angels, or worse, get to whatever weapon or power supply waits for them in this new world."

"But Doctor," **B**rittany **O**livia **N**ills **II **questioned, "Didn't you say that the Time Lords closed off all the dimensions from each other?"

"Yes, I did, but the door sealing this universe from that new one just opened, and for no apparent reason."

"So how do we hide from the Family, Doctor?"

"Simple. I put all of my memories into this pod watch, and I use the Chameleon Arch to turn me into a-"

John Smith woke with a start. Another doctor dream, stopped by his alarm clock. The chestnut Earth pony hoofed at his alarm clock, and eventually succeeded in hitting the "off" button. Long day ahead of him. Clocks needed synching, and he had to get that done before anypony wakes up, or before Bon Bon comes to help him open shop.

Why did Bon Bon help him so much? It's not like he didn't like the mare, they were great friends, but she seems to act like she is hiding something from John, about _him._

_Oh, what am I thinking? Ridiculous. _What could Bon Bon possibly have been keeping from him? He was John Smith, the Time Turner. Just a simple Earth pony that worked with clocks. Nothing more, nothing to hide. However, whenever he discussed his dreams with anypony, they all seemed delighted and wanted to hear more, except for Bon Bon. She always had said something on the lines of, "That's rubbish. There is no way you are really some bloke from another world." She was a weird one. "Bloke"? Weird slang, too.

_Back to business_, John thought. _I've got clocks to maintain._

Derpy was making her deliveries in Ponyville that day. The day that changed her life forever. However, it started as just an ordinary day.

_Another day, another dollar. Another sender. Another message. Another receiver. Being a mailmare sure is boring, but it puts the hay on the table_, Derpy thought to herself.

As Derpy stopped at someponies' house to deliver the mail, a blue colt earth pony opened the door to the house and walked up to the mailmare."Can I help you sir?" Derpy asked, cocking her head to one side.**  
**

"Yes, you can. I need you to deliver this letter to John Smith. Hopefully, he should know what it means," the colt said as he handed Derpy the letter._This envelope is blue. Weird, blue colt, blue envelope. And what did he say his name was?_

"Sir, I didn't catch your-" Derpy was interrupted when Applebloom accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Derpy," the little filly said.

"You're fine, Applebloom."

As Applebloom walked away, Derpy heard her sniff very loudly and very long, then Applebloom turned her head to the house that the blue colt owned. Derpy dismissed it as nothing, and then looked back to talk to the blue colt, only to find he was nowhere to be found.

Oh, her name was clever. Bon Bon still couldn't believe how her names worked together like that as she helped John Smith with his clocks. Using the initials- genius! The best part was that her new pony name gave her a second job in Mrs. Cake's Cakery at Sugar Cube Corner. However, her first job was much more important. Working at The Little Clock Shop. What did the town call him? The Time Turner? She liked his other name worried about him. What if those dreams had caused him to remember? _No, don't be ridiculous,_she thought, _there is no way that he will remember that he is-_That thought got cut off as Derpy Hooves came crashing in. **  
**

"Lyra, do you know why you were called here today?" asked Filthy Rich."Does it have to do with the quarantine in Detrot?" Lyra asked.**  
**

"Oh, no," Filthy answered, "I have other people for that."

They were walking through the main hallway in Rich's mansion. A few weeks ago, Lyra had gotten a letter from out of the blue from Filthy Rich, asking her to come to his mansion to discuss she had been talking to Rich, she noticed that he was acting a bit more, emotionless than usual. On normal days, Rich was more up tight and slightly slow paced, but today he seemed expressionless, with determined eyes, and once in awhile he would make a big sniff, like the one he just made, which caused Lyra to ask about his health."Umm, are you feeling alright?""I'm fine. I just have a cold. Stop asking so many questions; I didn't expect a Spanish inquisition," said Rich, as if he were being interrogated._What is a Spanish?_Lyra thought to herself."Anyways," Rich continued, "as you probably know, the Summerset Festival will be coming up in a couple months in my home town, Ponyville, again. I have been put in charge of entertainment with Ms. Pinkamina Pie, and she said that you and the two other musicians that you do trios with in that one band- oh what is it called-""A.Y.B.?"**  
**"What?"**  
**"**A**ll **Y**our **B**ass?" Lyra was offended that Rich was hiring her band but couldn't even remember the name."Yes that one," Rich proceeded talking, "Ms. Pie said that you and the other ponies that accompany you in that group should perform for the Summerset Festival. You will each be paid fourteen hundred bits each per song performed."**  
**

"Mr. Rich, you got yourself a deal. I'll tell the other ones straight away, sir!" That was a lot of bits. Maybe this was the big break her band needed. Oh, this will be great.

Vinyl Scratch was ecstatic as she finished reading the letter from Lyra. All Your Bass got a big gig! And good pay too? This just gets better and better. The white unicorn threw out a duffel bag, threw as many records as she could in there and somehow stuffed in a turntable, swung it on her back, locked her house, and started walking. She had a train to catch.

Octavia smiled at the audience applauding her at the train station, and then at the blue colt as he put two bits into her cello case.

_I love street performing._

As the colt grinned back and raised his eyebrows in an up and down motion at her, she started having second thoughts.

She then broke out into her favorite performance song that her band doesn't play, Moonlight Sonata by Beat-Hoovin'. When she played that song, it seemed as if the rest of the world didn't exist, as if it was just her and her cello, playing the day away into the night to greet the dawn to come. Octavia's bow glided across her strings like a pair of hands massaging one's back, and the sound that resonated from within the cello, from within Octavia, filled the room with such sound and feeling like none that music had ever told before. Then, as she got to the second movement, the cello was no longer a resonator of beautiful, majestic, and peaceful music, but a tyrant, a butcher of truth, as her bow and the cello gave everyone goosebumps and chills down their spines.

In fact, Octavia was so absorbed in her playing that she didn't notice Vinyl or Lyra enter the train station, or when Lyra added a few bits to the collection in Octavia's cello case.

At last, Octavia was done telling her tale of music, and she realized how exhausted she was. The audience had been so absorbed in Octavia's playing that when she had finished, Vinyl and Lyra heard a faint, simultaneous exhale of breath from the crowd gathered around Octavia. Vinyl had to give it to the mare, she was quite good. More than good, actually.

The train station filled with the sound of applause as Octavia smiled shyly and packed up her instrument, after she had safely stored the bits from her case. As she marveled at the audience's clapping and cheering one more time, Octavia saw her band members whistling and waving to her. Did she miss them walk in? Apparently.

As Octavia walked over to her friends after the mob of fanboys had subsided, Vinyl wondered how she balanced that bulky instrument on her back like that."Hey, Tavi!" Vinyl hugged her friend."Oh my gosh, its so great to see you guys again!" Octavia replied, in a very tired brought the band back to business, "Well, that's our train. I guess we better get going."

That was the last clock. John had just finished synchronizing THE. LAST. CLOCK. Then Derpy happened. And yet, John wasn't mad. He saw something in Derpy whenever he looked at the pegasus. Secretly, he actually thought Derpy was very cute.

"I'm sorry, Time Turner, I just don't know what went wrong," Derpy apologized. He loved it when she said that.

"That's alright Derpy. Do you have time to stay and help fix everything? That would be nice," John replied.

"So, umm," John said, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Derpy pulled a dark blue envelope from her mailbag. "Someone delivered a letter to you!"

"What does this mean?" asked the inquisitive Time Turner as he read the letter.

"I don't know. The sender said, 'Hopefully, he will know what it means'."

"Right, right, of course," John said, trying to sound smart.

Bon Bon walked over to the two, curious, and asked, "Mr. Smith, may I see that letter?"

"I don't see why not," the Time Turner handed her the letter.

Derpy looked at the clocks she didn't damage, "So what time are you setting the clocks to?"

Well, that was an obvious question. "The current time."

"Oh."

The two of them went back to fixing clocks, when, from a distance, and out of Derpy's sights, Bon Bon held up a poster to the Summerset Festival to John. This gave John an idea.

"Hey, Derpy, would you want to go to the Summerset Festival with me?"

Bon Bon couldn't believe what this letter said. It just isn't possible. It can't be. She read the letter one more Doctor,HERE COME THE DRUMS!

The drums will be heard when the sun of summer sets.

From,**  
**The Second to Last

When the sun sets..._What does that mean?_The Summerset Festival. She needed to tell the Time Turner. Lyra took out a poster advertising the Festival from the closet and showed it to John Smith from afar. Then she train ride was going well. One in about every twenty ponies that passed the band said that they liked their music and asked what the band was doing next, yatta yatta yatta, just typical fan stuff. However, at the first stop the train made to pick up more passengers on A.Y.B.'s way to Ponyville, a blue colt entered the train, holding sheet music in his mouth. He walked right up to Lyra, winked at Octavia, and set the sheet music on the table. _Great, _thought Octavia, _I have a stalker._"Alright, bye then! Let's hope this train doesn't lead us to Detrot, eh?" the colt said the colt had walked away, the three of them looked at the music piece that had been set on the table in their booth. They looked at key changes, bass lines, chords, anything that musicians do when given a new piece. Fans gave them music like this all the time. It wasn't anything new.**  
**

"What song did he give us?" Octavia asked.

Lyra picked up the sheet music again. "It's titled, 'Here Come the Drums,' by...what?"

"By who?" Vinyl said curiously.

Octavia looked at the instruments in the piece. It needed a lyre, a cello, and a DJ. That colt wanted them to play this, just like other fans in the band's overflowing e-mail inbox. He probably wanted AYB to play it at the Festival, specifically. Then Octavia looked at the composer's name and the copyright date, and everything took a different turn.

The title said Here Come the Drums, by All Your Base, copyright 3E 1995. That was next year.

She was speechless. Did the visually impaired Derpy Hooves just get asked out by this handsome, brown stallion? Apparently.

"Y-yes. Yes!" Derpy was ecstatic.

Out of the corner of her eye, in one of those moments where looking in two places at once has its benefits, Derpy saw Bon Bon walk out of the store into town with watery eyes.

_Wonder what that's all about?_

Oh well. Best to stop worrying about something that might be nothing.

"Really, Derpy? That's great!" Time Turner was just as ecstatic.

And as they embraced, Derpy felt something cold around John's pocket. It was a pocket watch.

"Gee, Mr. Smith, how many clocks do u need?" Derpy held the clock around her hoof and opened it, then quickly shut it. Derpy didn't believe what she saw in the watch, and she knew that she couldn't let him see until the time was right.

"Oh, it's broken. That's too bad. " Derpy lied.

"Well its not like it's worth fixing. I just wear it for...I don't know..."

"Right..."

Bon Bon walked out of the Time Turner's Little Shop, hopeless. This couldn't have been good. Something bad was going to happen at the Festival, and John was going with a date. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into the Mayor."Oh, I'm sorry, Mayor Mare."The Mayor sniffed and said, "How's Mr. Smith?"Mrs. Cake listened in not understanding a thing as four ponies sat in Sugarcube Corner- Applebloom, Filthy Rich, Mayor Mare, and Mr. Cake.

"

It seems that Sister of Mine was on the right track," said Mr. Cake, and they all turned to look at Applebloom,"But you say you smelt another one?""That is correct, Brother of Mine," Applebloom said. Then Mr. Cake asked a rather odd question: "Then why can't we smell this new one?"Right as he finished saying that, Applebloom, Filthy Rich, Mayor Mare, and Mr. Cake tilted their heads north, and sniffed.

"

What are we waiting for, Son of Mine?" asked Filthy, "Are the soldiers ready?""Yes, Father of Mine," said Mr. Cake, who then got up and left the bakery."I can't believe it," said Mayor Mare, "Two to feast on. Double the life gained.""Wife of Mine," said Rich, with a grin, "We can have seconds.""But does the Doctor really believe that this trick would work again?" Applebloom asked."You have a point there, Daughter of Mine," replied Mayor Mare, "He is even using the same name as before.""John Smith?" Filthy asked."Yes, I was recently over at the Time Turner's Little Shop, and apparently that companion turned into a pony, too. She is calling herself Bon Bon, and she definitely remembers," the Mayor . Cake was more clueless than before, and she assumed that it must be some new complicated tactic to draw in customers."Well of course we are going to do it at the Festival, Octavia!" Vinyl Scratch was very persistent."No! This is just ridiculous! That pony is a lunatic!" Octavia thundered back, "He is stalking me, I swear on Celestia's grave if she dies!""Alright," Vinyl realized that Octavia wouldn't give in, "Lyra, you're the tie breaker." Vinyl Scratch didn't like stalkers any more than had been looking the song over for the entire train ride. If they wanted to play it, they could learn it in time. It was fairly easy. "OK, here's what we will do," Lyra compromised, "We will play that song- Octi, let me finish- if they want an encore.""They always want an encore," Octavia said through gritted teeth."Well," Lyra said, "We also always play music that isn't handed to us by strange ponies, but that tradition seems to be broken."

Derpy thought the Festival was going great. Going to a party in Town Hall- with the Time Turner! The Summerset Festival was always her favorite holiday, since there was a time when the sun was rising that no one could see, and Derpy felt like everypony else for a change. Bon Bon didn't seem too happy, though. In fact, she looked scared to opened the door to town hall and gestured for Derpy and Bon Bon to enter first. He's so polite!"I don't really like the song that the band is playing," Bon Bon said."Sounds familiar to me," the Time Turner seemed lost in thought."That's All Your Base playing! I love that band," Derpy wouldn't let Bon Bon's paranoia crush her good spirits.

Octavia didn't like this at all. She was playing with all of her heart, as usual, into this song. There was a lot of argument between them on what kind of song it was. It was reasonable to say it was a song about war and about love, and about something just weird and queer. They settled on relying on Vinyl's dubstep effects to put in the style. The crowd seemed to like it though, but that might just be because they had wanted an encore after their last song and still had some adrenaline in them. Or it was simply because the sun was finally rising, which is what the Summerset Festival was all some reason, it seemed as if the sun's rising was timed with the beat, that drum-like beat, that the song got its' name.1-2-3-4 rest**  
**1-2-3-4 rest**  
**1-2-3-4 rest**  
**1-2-3-4 rest**  
**

Octavia's ears pricked at the sound. What was that noise that seemed to be coming from behind the stage? That was not in the rehearsals with P0N-3. Then another sound sounded, but on the other side of the room- it was loud, and it sounded like it was from a science fiction movie. In fact, it was so loud that it overwhelmed All Your Bass's music. The power in town hall went out. All Your Bass stopped playing. Octavia looked around to find the source of that noise. Smoke was rising on the other side of the room, and four ponies walked out of it- Applebloom, Filthy Rich, Mayor Mare, and Mr. Cake.

The Oracle rematerialized back to where he was resurrected, behind the stage at the Summerset Festival. The ponies who had resurrected him had disappeared. Where did they go?

Anyways, the family of Blood must be stopped, and the Doctor had no idea who he was. The mystery of his resurrection can wait. The Oracle stepped around to the main room to find total pandemonium.

The Festival was going great. Was.

Filthy Rich was on top of the stage with the weirdest weapon John had ever seen. "Now, Son, Daughter, and Wife of Mine already have the place surrounded. Now could the Doctor please step forward?"Bon Bon knew that this wouldn't make Mr. Smith remember. The family knew of this trick of turning into a clueless human, or, in this case, a pony, and she had to get him and Derpy out of here. Right now."Mr. Smith, Derpy, I highly suggest you follow me out of here.""Right behind you," said the new couple in unison.

"Hello, family of Blood! I hear that you are looking for a Time Lord," the Oracle shouted as he jumped on top of the family sniffed in the Oracle's direction."It's him! The other Time Lord!" said the family was now running towards the Oracle. _Good,_the Oracle thought, _they aren't killing anypony else. _The Oracle turned around and ran through the instrument arrangement. The three mares that were supposed to be performing just stared at him, speechless."What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" The Oracle said to the three mares, "If you all want to live, I suggest you run."John Smith was running faster than ever before, and he had no idea what was going on. "Bon Bon, what's going on?"

"You know those dreams you've been having, Mr. Smith?" Bon Bon asked."Oh, no. Are they true?" John wasn't exactly getting help when Bon Bon brought up that topic."Yes, they are true." Bon Bon gasped. The running was getting to everypony, it seemed. "You are not Mr. Smith. You are the Doctor, last of the Time Lords. But for now, we need to find someplace safe."**  
**

_ The blue colt was here, too?_Octavia thought. "Who are you, and why do you keep following me?" Octavia had had enough of this guy."I'm the Oracle," the Oracle said, "and honestly, ma'am, I've never seen any of you before in my life, but for now, you three need to RUN."

Behind the Oracle, he heard a laser shot from the family's vaporizing pistols. The Oracle jumped, and, to his surprise, he still retained the power he had when he fought the Doctor before he died...again.

The Oracle's amazingly high jump made the laser miss, to everypony's delight, and the Oracle landed on his hooves behind the family._Maybe, _the Oracle thought as the family slowly turned around in awe at his jump, _I have the electricity, too, and no side effects of using a failing, undead body to boot this time. _The Oracle felt the electrons in the atoms linking the molecules in the air around him. He called to them, and the electrons answered, charging him up, and soon electricity was flowing around his entire body. He shot pure static electricity from his left hoof at the daughter's head, but she dodged it."Missed me!" She taunted."Who said I was aiming for you?" said the Oracle with a sly grin, the same grin he used when he thought he had taken over planet Earth with a time daughter turned around to see that the father had been holding his pistol with two hooves, and his hooves were right behind the daughter. "Looks like you have been disarmed," the Oracle punned.

The three mares in All Your Bass were dumbfounded as they watched Octavia's stalker flatten, roll up, and toss aside these four ponies."Tell me, Octavia," Lyra whispered, "Why is it so bad that a pony like that is stalking you?"The gun that Filthy was using flew back and skidded along the floor and landed right in front of then picked the gun up, ran out from behind the stage, and pointed it at the four ponies, just to find them tied up, with, "the Oracle," standing in front of them.

The Oracle couldn't stop himself from stealing looks at the gray mare as he interrogated the family. She was very good-looking."Alright, you bloodlusts, where is your private army? I know that the last time you tried to take down a time lord, you had an army of scarecrows. Where are they now, huh?"The daughter laughed, "Oh, we have more than an army, Time Lord. Just you wait."_Good, I just might get them to tell me what they enchanted to use as soldiers, _the Oracle planned."But what on earth could you have used? There aren't any scarecrows in this world."

Octavia had to give it to the colt, not only was he easy on the eyes, but he was just overall impressive. Maybe DJ was right, it can't be that bad if a pony like that is stalking her.**  
**

"No, but there are plenty of clouds," said the father. The Oracle suddenly appeared very angry.

"The CLOUDS?" asked a very confused and frustrated family began laughing. **  
**

"No, this can't be true!" John screamed, holding the closed watch, and kicked the nearest flower pot and broke it. The three ponies were in a very recently abandoned flower shop."Mr. Smith, you're not supposed to break things on purpose," Derpy said, trying to calm him down."The Doctor is just a story. Somepony I made up in my dreams. There is no TARDIS, no Gallifrey, no Time Lords, and no family of Blood! I want to be John Smith, the Time Turner, with his life, whose only concern is keeping this community on time!" _I can't be a madman..._the Time Turner was losing it."Mr. Smith," Bon Bon began, "this community doesn't have much time left. They will have more time if you open that watch and become the Doctor.""What are you talking about, Bon Bon?" John was furious with confusion, self doubt, and identity crises, "it's not like they have missiles and a private army in the sky!"Then the ground shook from a missile blast, and the clouds took on humanoid forms and started kidnapping ponies. As the three of them looked outside, at the gruesome scene, they watched an elderly green mare get separated from her red grandson as he struggled to get free while the cloud slowly consumed the colt. John Smith had an idea, "What if I just give them the watch? Then they will leave, right? Just no more of that horror outside."Bon Bon shook her head, "No, Doctor- stop looking at me like that, 'Doctor' is your name- but you can't do that. If you do, then the family will wreck chaos for the rest of eternity, and more aliens will come to take the ele-"**  
**

Her speech was interrupted by a loud boom as a gigantic spaceship like none that Bon Bon had ever seen in her travels dropped entire battalions of robotic humanoid automatons and who then proceeded to kidnap six mares who all happened to be wearing fancy golden jewelery.

"There are no other humanoid life forms on this planet with intelligence for upgrading," said one of the automatons, "We will need to make a new model for equinoid life-forms."Then the sun went out.**  
**

_ Oh no, _the Oracle thought. He looked out through the open door to outside, and he saw genocide, evil clouds, and missiles coming from what appeared to be a cybermen spacecraft! And worst of all, the sun was missing! "Alright," the Oracle said, "If you mares want to help me, be my guest," he was looking at the laser gun DJ was holding, "but I can't guarantee your safety.""Oh, I don't believe you've introduced yourselves. I'm the Oracle, and who are you?"

"I'm Octavia, and this is DJ-P0N-3/Vinyl Scratch and Lyra."

"Alright then. Back to getting the buck out of here!"

The four ponies ran out of town hall, but not before the Oracle electrically drained the life out of the Family."Where are we going?" Lyra asked, completely dumbfounded as she exited Town Hall into a world where clouds moved on their own and abducted ponies.**  
**

_It's worse than Detrot out here, _Lyra thought.

"I'm getting you three somewhere safe," the Oracle had led them to a recently abandoned flower shop, "And this is where I leave you. Don't follow me when I leave here. I want the three of you to forget that you ever saw me. OK?"

"But, Oracle," Octavia said, "If you didn't want us to ever see you, then why did you give us that song on the train?"

_What is this pony talking about? _The Oracle did not remember this. What train? What song? Perhaps he didn't meet these mares by coincidence. _This is not the time to think about coincidental possibilities_, the Oracle thought, _I have a planet to save._**  
**

"Nooo! Princess Celestia! We need you! And not just to lead!" Derpy sobbed. The other ponies with her didn't realize it, but everything in Equestria was solar powered, and there are no more princesses to raise the sun. A blackout across the world."I wouldn't be surprised if they took Luna as well," Bon Bon door to the shop then burst open as a blue colt followed by All Your Bass entered the shop. Derpy tried to contain her excitement as her favorite band entered the room."Doctor! You're OK!""Am I the only pony that doesn't know who I am?" John was furious now. How important was this Doctor, anyway?"Oh, I believe we haven't met," the colt said, shaking hooves with Derpy, the Time Turner, and Bon Bon, who grinned, which caused nasty looks from Octavia, "I'm the Oracle. and Doctor, you really need to open that watch."

Lyra whispered to Vinyl, "Do you have any idea what the buck is going on?" Vinyl slowly shook her head in response as they watched this nonsensical scene unfold before them, thanking Celestia they had lived this long. If Celestia was still alive, anyway. "But I would die!" This was beginning to be too much for the Time Turner to handle, "I wouldn't be me anymore! And what kind of name is 'the Oracle'?""It's the same type of name as the Doctor.""So you are one of them?" John walked up to the Oracle, "Are you here to take us all in your time machine?""First of all," the Oracle answered, "I don't have a time machine, you do. I was just resurrected, and correctly this time. Second of all, I'm on your side! I compromised the Family for you! But right now, we have cybermen running around, and we need the Doctor!"Bon Bon looked at the Oracle quizzically. She had never heard of the Oracle before, and she was pretty sure that the Doctor said he was the last of his species, except for the one that ran for Prime Minister and went mad. She was pretty sure that one wasn't called the Oracle. How could they have the same type of name?**  
**

Derpy, however, knew a bit more. She had seen the watch, and she saw everything the Doctor was. She understood that cybermen were invading, she understood why John had such a peculiar interest in clocks, and she understood that he really, REALLY, needed to open that watch, but she didn't understand this Oracle character. If her suspicion was right, then his name shouldn't be the Oracle.

"And you!" John said, pointing at Bon Bon, "What's your role in this? Are you some sort of alien, too?""I was your companion," said Brittany, "I traveled with you. You were brilliant, you saved whole civilizations, and, most important, you saved me! Now please, Doctor, open the watch!"John opened the watch.

Everypony watched as this unearthly light flowed from the watch and wrapped itself around the Time Turner. **  
**

Bon Bon was hoping that this would work. The family might be taken care of, but there still were those robots running around. What did the Oracle say they were? Cybermen? Outside, it seemed that the clouds had disappeared, but the robots were overstaying their felt a surge of energy and life flow through him as the Doctor remembered who he was while John Smith left the world. The Doctor's brilliance, his TARDIS, his...everything, was remembered, revived, and replaced the insecure owner of the Little Clock Shop.

The mysterious light that had been flowing through the watch stopped, and the Doctor opened his eyes."Nills," said the Doctor, "Am I a ginger?"**  
**

"No," Bon Bon replied, somewhat confused as to why the Doctor would ask such a question in such a crisis."Awe, come on!" _Will I ever finally have red hair? _The Doctor thought.

The thought _Why did he call her Nills? _went through the Oracle's head. Now he didn't even know what was going Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the Oracle, and then looked at a tiny screen on the screwdriver."No, it can't be. That's impossible," the Doctor said to the Oracle."Umm, what is that thing?" Derpy seemed the most confused out of all of the ponies._"_No time to explain," the Doctor answered, "We need to get to the TARDIS."**  
**

The Oracle looked at Lyra, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch one last time, "Remember. Stay here. Don't follow me."

Octavia watched as the Oracle, Derpy, the Doctor, and Bon Bon left the shop. Why did Derpy get to go and not her?

"The Doctor has been identified. All cybermen prepare for immediate departure."**  
**

One of the robots, a cyberman, had overheard the conversation in the building. The Oracle shot a bolt of electricity out of his mouth at the cyberman, which short circuited it."Right," the Doctor said, "To the TARDIS!"

"You still have the TARDIS?" the Oracle asked.

"Of course," the Doctor replied, "Um, Brittany, where is the TARDIS?"

Meanwhile, All Your Bass was sitting in a little shop.

"Hey, Octi," DJ said, "We are gonna follow them, right?"

"You know it."

Lyra didn't understand her friends sometimes. They were told to stay here, and now they want to stalk Octavia's stalker while an alien invasion was taking place. She was surrounded by idiots.

"You coming Lyra?" Octavia said. The two "idiots" had already gotten to the door.

"Yeah," Lyra replied, "I guess."

Derpy didn't know what to think now. This Doctor was different from John Smith. Not nearly as polite, and definitely not as sensitive. And the cybermen? That explanation he gave as they all entered the TARDIS didn't really satisfy. ("Oh, cybermen? They are just men that got cyber stuff.")These thoughts were going through her head over and over again as she watched the Doctor and the Oracle try to turn the TARDIS on. Everypony had gotten inside safely. For some reason, there weren't that many cybermen near the clock shop. That was clever though, how Bon Bon had the initiative to paint the TARDIS brown and disguise it as a closet."No, the other lever," the Doctor told the Oracle, "If you had pulled the wrong one you might have sent us to who knows where.""Right, sorry," the Oracle seemed to know about half of what he was supposed to do. It had been a very long time since he had driven a TARDIS. The Oracle's hoof wrapped around a lever and slammed it , to Derpy's amusement, all the lights came back on, and the TARDIS started making noises. The pipes in the middle were moving! Cool! But something didn't seem right about the TARDIS, apart from all the alien decor. She didn't know exactly what it was yet, but she would figure it out."Oh, yes! Sexy is working again!" the Doctor was talking about the TARDIS, and Derpy knew it. Not exactly the best thing for her to have heard, wanting to continue what they had for each other and all.

The Oracle would never let the Doctor hear the end of this, "Sexy, Doctor? SEXY? I'm pretty sure you're in the TARDIS's friend zone."

The TARDIS stopped making that noise."We're here!" the Doctor looked like he was in pain, the way he was stretched out on the control group stepped outside the TARDIS, and Derpy looked around in awe as they realized that they had moved onto the spaceship that was dropping the cybermen.

"OK," the Oracle whispered, "I'm going to cause a distraction. Bon Bon, Doctor, and Derpy, go two rooms to the left. That's where the signal is for the cyberman leader to communicate to his troops. You need to get in there without being seen or heard, for the cybermen will find out we are here-"

"OH!" Derpy exclaimed, "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" _That's what was so weird about the TARDIS! _

Derpy realized that everypony was staring at her. "What?" Derpy asked. Then she realized that an alarm was going off, and a voice announcer on the ship's intercom was warning all the cybermen that there was a breach.

"Get back in the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted. Derpy and Bon Bon did what they were told.

The two mares watched the screen in the TARDIS as cybermen gathered around the two brothers.

"Fantastic!" said the Doctor with the wildest grin on his face.

"The Time Lords have been located."

"You two are not compatible. You will be deleted."

"Delete this!" the Oracle went electric and jumped so high he broke the ceiling.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" the Doctor said in awe.

"Wait here, Doctor." The cybermen marched off after the Oracle.

_Pfff_, the Doctor thought, _time travelers don't wait. _The cybermen must have gotten dumber over time. Usually, the cybermen take the Doctor and try to "delete" him. Now where was the Oracle going? Didn't matter, he'd be fine, and now the way to the control room was open. He can stop the signal."Geronimo!" the Doctor started to gallop. Gallop! Pony! _Oh, being a pony is brilliant!_

The Oracle couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked at his imprisonment. The cybermen, wearing rubber plating, had chained the Oracle up to some big generator.

_Now this isn't good, _the Oracle thought to himself.

It didn't get any better as he saw Octavia, Lyra, and Vinyl Scratch walk in, obviously prisoner to the cybermen surrounding them.

Two rooms to the left, and there it was- a giant antenna. The cybermen had gone analog. _A quick kick to the big stick and the cybermen are useless d-dump loads of metal, _the Doctor thought to himself.

"Allons-y!"

As the Doctor tried to buck the antenna, a cyber arm grabbed his hind leg and threw him out of the room.

"You have failed in your attempt to stop us. We will leave with your weapon and the power source. The other time lord has been captured. There is nothing you can do now, so we won't delete you. Run back to your ship and tell your companions what has happened and how the Doctor failed."

Octavia had no idea what the buck just happened. In these chains, next to Lyra and the Oracle, she was just stuck here waiting for the Doctor to solve everything. She felt so...useless. And so confused. So many questions. Why doesn't the Oracle remember anything? Why is the Time Turner calling himself "the Doctor?" Why is Derpy so important?

"What are you doing here? Why did you let yourselves get captured?" the Oracle was furious that All Your Bass was here.

"Oh, like you're doing any better," Octavia replied, tugging on her chains.

"Hey, I have a plan, OK?"

"And getting captured is part of it? Oh, Celestia it's bright," said Vinyl Scratch, blinking constantly due to not wearing her sunglasses since the cybermen took them.

"Yes. Getting captured is part of it," the Oracle said through gritted teeth.

"Some plan," Lyra decided to join in on the fun.

"You are not allowed to talk," a cyberman had walked over to the four ponies, "Submit to the silence or be deleted."

The Doctor did not believe that he had been defeated, "You expect me to just leave? What kind of cybermen are you?" And he had a point, too. This lot was not acting like the rest of the cybermen he had seen. The Doctor should have been deleted by now.

Two equinoid cyber beings walked up from behind the Doctor, and restrained him with electrical hoof-cuffs. The Doctor fell on the ground on his side.

"Are you..." the Doctor thought this was too rich, "Cyberponies? LAWL! Wait, no. That's not good. Not good at all."

The cyberponies carried the Doctor back to the TARDIS. When they got to the door of the blue box, the cyberponies forced the Doctor's hooves together in such a way that they made a snapping sound, and the TARDIS door opened. The robots threw the Doctor inside.

"Derpy, it's OK," Bon Bon said, trying to reassure the cock-eyed mare, "the Doctor still likes you. I promise."

"But you didn't see inside the watch," Derpy said, "he has been in this situation before. He had to turn into whatever its called, a, a brewman-"

"Human," Bon Bon corrected Derpy.

"Yeah," Derpy continued, "And a human liked him too when he did that species changer thing. When he changed back into a.. Time Lord, he was too different for her even though he looked like a human. He's a Time Lord now, and he still looks like a pony. Does this mean that I will be the same way?"

"But Derpy," Bon Bon said, "He told me about that. He said that he was very disappointed and heartbroken when she didn't want to travel with him."

"Really? So there is no special somepony?"

Bon Bon never got to answer that question, for the Doctor was thrown into the TARDIS, hoof-cuffed, at that moment.

"Oh," the Doctor said, "Hello, everypony."

"Doctor!" Bon Bon exclaimed. Derpy and she went over to the Doctor's side. Before they could get to work on the cuffs, a shaking sensation went throughout the TARDIS, causing everypony to lose their balance.

"What was that?" asked Derpy.

"What's on the monitor?" asked the Doctor, trying to stretch his neck from where he was to look at the screen he had mentioned.

Bon Bon ran over to it, "It looks like.. oh no."

"What? Why 'oh no'? Why did you say 'oh no'? You no its never good when you say 'oh no'!" The Doctor had managed to stand on all four hooves and hopped over to the monitor, and Derpy followed.

Derpy's jaw dropped. She saw the cybermens' spaceship, fading away into the distance. The cyberponies had put the TARDIS on an escape pod and fired it away.


End file.
